Fools-verse one shots
by DorianWilde
Summary: This work contains one-shots from the 'fools-series' (Everybody's fool, Let's play pretend and Going under). I'll be taking prompts (see AN 'going under') and post them here. Each chapter can be read separately and will have its own warnings. To send me prompts, leave a review or visit my tumblr dorianbeingawesome.
1. Father's day

Hunter woke up alone. Squinting at his alarm clock, he came to the conclusion he shouldn't be. Pulling the cover around himself like a cloak, he made his way towards the living room. As soon as he opened the bedroom door he could see the flickering light from the TV.

"Bas, it's three in the morning," Hunter said, choking a yawn.

"I know." Sebastian sat huddled in a corner of the couch. He looked like a little fragile kid, hair a mess and red rimmed eyes.

"Dreams?" Hunter sat down beside him, draping the cover around them both. Hunter had lived in Sebastian's apartment for a month, ever since he came home from the hospital. He'd begun his new work three days ago, not liking being away from Sebastian, but his husband had insisted he'd take the opportunity. Sebastian, on the other hand, had quit his job, never really liking it in the first place. Samuel had left him a large sum, and he'd decided he needed a break, living off his inheritance while getting himself back together.

"Never went to sleep," Sebastian said tonelessly, eyes never leaving the screen, body not relaxing. Hunter scooted back, taking Sebastian with him, until Sebastian was laying half on top of him, head on his chest, Hunter's hand gently stroking his back.

"You could have woken me," he said softly.

"You have work in the morning. I'm fine." Sebastian snuggled into his chest, finally relaxing a bit. Hunter began playing with his hair. He loved to feel him breathe, each breath a reminder he was alive. Still there. Sometimes Hunter needed that confirmation, waking up in a panic in the middle of the night, turning on the lights just to watch him move about in his sleep. Reaching for him just because _he still can._

"You watching _Father's day _again," Hunter said, more a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

Sebastian had been obsessed with the _Doctor Who_-episode since he came back home. Hunter guessed it was his way of dealing with losing his dad, or with everything really. The comfort of watching something familiar, and in this case, the comfort of crying together with Rose as she loses _her_ father, helped Sebastian cope with his own grief. So many things had happened at once, but he was slowly becoming more like his old self every day.

The episode was nearing its end. Sebastian's breath hitched a bit as Mr Tyler ran out of the church, Hunter scooted down a bit more so he could hug him properly to him, pressing a kiss to his hair. He held him while he cried, clutching Hunter, the episode ending and the next one beginning.

"I miss him, Hunt," he sobbed wetly against Hunter's chest.

"I know. Me too," Hunter said softly.

"I'm glad he wasn't alone." Hunter didn't answer, just held him tighter. Mr Puss came padding across the room. He'd put on a lot of weight lately, Sebastian swore he was innocent of feeding him junk. Hunter was rather sceptical about the amount of truth in that statement.

The cat clumsily jumped up on the couch, walking on Sebastian's legs and across his back to buff his head against Hunter's hand. Sebastian snorted. "Glad I could be of service as your floor, sir," he said sarcastically to the cat. Mr Puss clawed him lovingly on the back, making himself comfortable, before curling up. "I guess we're not going back to bed then," Sebastian muttered. Hunter rolled his eyes, picking up the cat, letting him down on the floor.

"Come on." He led Sebastian back to bed and curled up around him, feeling the calming rhythm of his heart beats, listening to him breathing.


	2. Double date

**amande p****rompted: Can you write a meeting between blaine/kurt and hunter/sebastian, at a party or at something like a double-date?**

**Set about a year after 'Going under.**

"This is so lame," Sebastian complained for the hundredth time, fiddling with his green tie.

"It was your idea," Hunter reminded him, batting his hands away before he crinkled it.

"It was _Blaine's_ idea," Sebastian quickly reminded him, checking his reflection in the mirror.

"You agreed to it." Hunter leaned against a sink, hands in his pockets.

"I was drunk. He got me drunk. _God_ he's sneaky," Sebastian muttered.

"...I can't believe we're really doing this."

Sebastian made a face. "We have to be nice, it's his birthday," he sighed. "Maybe we can tell them I've developed sudden Alliumphobia?" he asked hopefully. Hunter looked questioningly at him. "Fear of garlic," Sebastian explained. "It's an italian restaurant, _everything's_ got garlic in it," he continued.

"You strike again, mr Yale," Hunter drawled, walking up to him. "How can you not have gotten the Nobel-price in cleverness yet?" he asked, playing with the collar of his black blazer.

"I've been busy. My husband is very demanding," Sebastian drawled, lowering his head for a kiss.

"Mmm, we have to go back in," Hunter finally said, taking a step back.

"You sure we can't stay in the bathroom for the rest of the night?"

"It's the men's room. Sooner or later they'd find us."

-'-'-

"Anyone up for dessert?" the waiter asked.

_Say no say no say no, _Hunter begged.

"Sure," Blaine said, smiling happily as he accepted the menu handed to him.

"I'm full," Sebastian, ice-cream-for-breakfast, claimed.

**Hunter to Sebastian**

don't you mean full of shit?

**Sebastian to Hunter**

thought we'd save dessert for later...

**Hunter to Sebastian**

Nobel price

Hunter never thought he'd be going on a double date, at least not a double date he hadn't been emotionally blackmailed into or/and literally dragged to by Shelia. He felt absolutely ridiculous, the four of them sitting there, Blaine chatting away cheerfully, Sebastian and Kurt trading disguised insults and Hunter pretending to be very interested in the conversation, especially when Kurt starts to go on and on about the latest fashion.

_Sebastian is never drinking again._

Blaine excused himself to go to the men's room, leaving the three of them on their own.

"Have you gained weight?" Sebastian immediately asked Kurt. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"No, actually I haven't," Kurt said, eyes widening in mock-surprise. "Should you really be checking me out in front of your husband?" he added in a stage whisper.

"Sorry, I'm not into girls," Sebastian drawled, making a apologetic face.

"That's getting old, you running out of insults?" Kurt countered.

"Never," Sebastian shot back.

"Well, actually, he said you were 'kind of alright' the other day," Hunter lied helpfully.

"I did not," Sebastian snapped, glaring at him. "Couch," he mimed, making Hunter chuckle.

_As if._

"Do you guys feel a draft, cause I think hell just froze over," Kurt smirked.

"Great," Sebastian sighed. "And I was so looking forward to the heat when my time comes."

"Better start making good deeds to go the other way," Kurt told him solemnly.

"Well, I suppose I can help an old lady or two cross the street," Sebastian said, eyes narrowing in thought.

"Get cats down from trees," Kurt suggested.

"Help people with strollers up the stairs," Sebastian said thoughtfully.

"Give money to the poor," Kurt advised, ticking each deed of his fingers.

"Help Hunter recycle instead of just pretending I'm doing it."

"Like I haven't noticed," Hunter muttered.

"Be nice to people," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows.

"I think I'll just hope for a heatwave," Sebastian deadpanned.

"Am I the only one that feels like this conversation is getting out of hand?" Hunter asked.

"Me too," Kurt said to Sebastian, ignoring Hunter's input.

"If people can't take honesty... it's not my problem," Sebastian said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Loath as I am to do so, I agree," Kurt said.

"Besides, everyone knows all actors are going to hell," Sebastian added. "Like it would be heaven without David Tennant."

"The best doctor there ever was," Kurt said.

"God yes," Sebastian agreed. Both of them froze simultaneously. "You watch _Doctor Who_?" Sebastian asked, genuinely surprised.

"_Daleks_ are supreme," Kurt answered, smiling sheepishly.

"How did I not know about this?" Sebastian asked, suddenly looking excited.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey?" Kurt suggested, both of them grinning at each other.

_Oh dear god they're bonding._

"Blaine," Hunter murmured as the brunet came back. "They're joining forces."

"What?" Blaine's eyes widened, watching his boyfriend and Sebastian deeply involved in their conversation.

"They discovered their mutual love for a certain doctor," Hunter hinted as Sebastian and Kurt burst out laughing.

"You'd make a good _dalek_," they chorused.

"I'm scared," Blaine whispered.


	3. Boys will be boys

**AN: Not based on a promt, just something I wrote to escape the angst for awhile while writing 'Going under.' Facebook-conversation between the Warblers.**

**Hunter Clarington-Smythe **to** Jeff Petersen, Trent Jones, Blaine Anderson, Nick Cooper**

Hi guys. So, it's been rough lately and we – read Sebastian – really appreciate the copious amounts of chocolate you've sent us.

He's finally back home now, as of yesterday, and I think I speak for both of us then I say it's great being out of the hospital. He's pretty much fine, he get headaches sometimes and his back gets sore, but considering... let's just say he's fucking fabulous

Thank you all for all the messages, and I'm sorry we haven't responded properly which is the reason I'm writing you all this combined one. I've had a lot on my mind lately, and I haven't really had the energy nor has Bas. It's been draining, these past weeks.

I'm sorry you worried, but as I said, he's fine now.

You guys are like brothers to him. That said, I'd really appreciate it if you could make it to his dad's funeral next week, the 4th. He's feeling really messed up, and I think your presence would mean a lot to him. Spread the word to the others, I don't have them on fb

Once again, thank you so much for your support. Let's not get mushier than that

Once a Warbler, always a Warbler

**Jeff Petersen**

Damn right! I'll be there, Samuel was a nice dude

**Trent Jones**

Glad to hear you're back home now. I'll be there

**Nick Cooper**

Me too. And hey, changed your name I see ;) Always knew you had to channel all that passion somehow hahaha xD

**Jeff Petersen**

Oh yeah, married men and all (Anderson is a total gossip)

**Nick Cooper**

He is! He's gotten even worse since he got back together with Hummel. Bad combo those too

**Jeff Petersen**

Did you know who else got married? Alicia Jolie

**Nick Cooper**

From Crawford Contry Day? :O The slutty highness?!1 omg

**Blaine Anderson**

Hey! I resent that. I just told u so u wouldn't make a fuss about it.

**Blaine Anderson**

Kurt and I'll be there too

**Hunter Clarington-Smythe**

Right, Blaine's the gossip. Sure...

**Jeff Petersen**

Don't hate on Klaine. Speaking of hate, when's the trial

**Jeff Petersen**

?

**Hunter Clarington-Smythe**

In two months. As entertaining as you all are, I'm going to untag myself from this conversation

**Nick Cooper**

To fuck Sebastian ^_^

**Jeff Petersen**

That boy needs a good fucking :)))

**Nick Cooper**

Give him a big smooch and a spank from me! x)

_Hunter Clarington-Smythe has left the conversation_

**Jeff Petersen**

HahahaHAHAHAHAHA

**Trent Jones**

God you two :P I'll see you crazy people in a week. You in NY Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson**

Yeah

**Trent Jones**

Look after them?

**Blaine Anderson**

course


	4. Kitties pt1

**TinkotheWolf prompted:** _One where Mr. Puss is a girl (Hunter and Seb someone missed it and are_  
_shocked) and manages to get pregnant and has the babies in their apartment. Cuddles and fluff ensue because you know Mr. Puss is Seb's baby._

_I did my best. This chapter is in two parts, the second being the fluffy one. I'd actually written half of it when I got the prompt, so it's sort of based on it, but not exactly as requested. Um, yeah. Lemme know what you think._

**Genre: **Angst/Humour

**WARNINGS**: Character death

_Set shortly after the end of "Going under"_

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do," the vet said, her face said and compassionate. Sebastian abruptly left the room, cuddling Mr Puss to him. Hunter sighed tiredly. He felt numb.

_Another loss._

"I see." He pulled his fingers through his hair. "How long?" he forced himself to ask.

"A few months. But I have some good news too."

-'-'-

"Hey you." Hunter sat down next to Sebastian in the car, carefully closing the door. Mr Puss was purring, perfectly content being curled up in his lap.

"Hi," Sebastian said hoarsely, eyes still on the cat. He cleared his throat. "Sorry for walking out."

"It's fine." Hunter bent over to kiss him on the cheek. Ever since he came out he just couldn't stop touching him, not being exactly clingy, just sort of- Alright fine, he'd been a bit clingy, but Sebastian didn't seem to mind. "So, the vet told me, um..." Hunter scratched his neck. "He told me mr Puss is actually a miss Puss."

"...what?" Sebastian stared at him, green eyes wide with surprise.

"Yep. No wonder I didn't need to get him neutered," Hunter said sheepishly.

"You haven't?" Sebastian gave him an you-freaking-idiot-look.

"Obviously not since he _she_ doesn't have any balls," Hunter snapped, not liking feeling stupid. "Want to hear the funny part?" he asked, because Sebastian would freak and Hunter wanted to tell him now _now_ _NOW_.

"You mean him being a her isn't funny enough?" Sebastian smiled, petting the cat.

"She's preggers," Hunter grinned.

"What?" Sebastian gaped, then stared incredulously at the animal in his lap.

"We're having kittens," Hunter clarified, a smile tugging at his lips because Sebastian's dumbstruck expression was _priceless_.

"Really?" Sebastian asked in childlike wonder, his entire being lighting up. He suddenly frowned. "da Fonze molested my cat? The fucker! I'll have him neute-"

"Sebastian," Hunter sighed, interrupting the rant, then snorted. Not matter what, Mr Puss was always innocent. He _she -_ Hunter reminded himself - scratched you on your arm? You provoked her. She made a vase fall over? You startled her. She ate the tenderloin you spent hours preparing and cooking? You shouldn't have put it where she could reach it.

"Thought she'd been looking a bit chubby lately." Sebastian ruffled the cat's fur, earning himself a bite.

"Mmm. Good thing you didn't say anything or she'd never let you forget you called her fat," Hunter snickered. "Or forgiven you for it."

"I can't believe we've been living with a girl for all these years," Sebastian said, shaking his head.

"She's definitely a woman now," Hunter smirked, earning himself a smack on the arm. "Mr Puss has been rather grumpy though," he continued, glancing at Sebastian. "From time to time."

"Like once a a month?" They traded grins. "But she's still dying?" Sebastian said, looking sadly at the cat contently clawing his leg. Hunter wanted to comfort him, make everything okay, because he looked heartbroken _and lost and why the fuck did their cat have to be dying it just isn't fair._

"Yeah, her kidney's are failing. Nothing they could do." Hunter reached over to pet Mr Puss.

"Fuck." Sebastian kicked the side of the car.


	5. Kitties pt2

**AN: I really must say, doing research for this fic has been awesome. If you're having a bad day, just google 'kittens'.**

**Set shortly after kitties pt1**

"It's so tiny," Sebastian said in awe, holding up the small being to his face. He'd never seen _anything_ this adorable in his entire life. The kitten fit in the palm of his hand. It opened its mouth, a high pitched meowing sound escaping. Sebastian gently petted it with his index finger, its nose sniffing at the thing its blind eyes couldn't see. If he focused on this tiny helpless being it stopped hurting for just a little while.

They'd had to take Mr Puss to the vet again, she'd been so weak the vet didn't want to risk her dying giving birth taking the kittens with her. She had given birth to all of four kittens, the effort exhausting her. She'd fed them, given them a tongue-bath, then curled up around them protectively, Sebastian and Hunter petting her, telling her what a great job she'd done, how she was the best mummy in the world.

She'd been in pain for weeks, not having a lot of energy to do anything but lay down, occasionally trudging from the living room to their bedroom. They'd made the hardest decision a master can ever make, and Sebastian hadn't wanted to, but he had to be strong even though he wanted to hide until it was over _and scream and cry and it just wasn't fair because she was his cat and she was family._

It was the single most difficult decision Sebastian had made in his entire life. But he knew he'd made the right one. She had been dying, she had been in constant pain, but...

"Looks a bit like a rat," Hunter commented beside him, dragging him away from his dark thoughts. He was feeding another kitten from one of the small bottles they'd gotten at the vet's.

"Shut up," Sebastian said, kicking him in the shin. The kitten meowed again, and Sebastian marvelled over its tiny paws, and how where there had only been one life before there were now four.

_Life will always prevail. _He smiled at the kitten he was holding, something inside him easing, letting him relax.

-'-'-

"You are not vetoing anything!" Hunter roared.

"Are they still at it?" Blaine asked Shelia, closing the front door to Sebastian's apartment behind him. The kittens were almost six weeks old, and yet the Clarington-Smythe's hadn't been able to agree on names.

"They're narrowing it down," she told him, rolling her eyes. The two of them had managed to become friends...ish. Shelia hadn't forgiven him yet for hurting Hunter by convincing Sebastian to come home with him and actively trying to break up the couple, but she was getting there. Mostly because Blaine was just so freaking nice she felt bad about being resentful.

_Damn those puppy-eyes._

"I'm told you own the father?" Blaine asked her as she walked with him to the kitchen, watching as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yup. Doesn't mean I get a say though, because apparently he molested Sebastian's poor innocent kitty." Shelia rolled her eyes again. "He's like this old fashioned dad, pulling out his rifle at the first sign of a suitor."

"Agreed?" Sebastian was asking, holding out his hand to Hunter as they came back into the living room.

"Agreed," Hunter said, shaking it.

"So?" Shelia demanded, Blaine snorting into his coffee as they sat down on the couch. Shelia had spent a lot of time here lately, helping Sebastian, who mostly cared for their 'children'. She had purely selfish reasons for it. They had four kittens, like there was anywhere else she'd rather be?

"We're only keeping one," Hunter immediately said, Sebastian making a face, not looking happy about it. Hunter picked up a fluffy white kitten. "This is Donna Noble," he said, glancing at his husband.

_A _Doctor Who_ character, of course._

Shelia snickered. Trust Sebastian to not back down on that one.

"This is Dalton," Sebastian said, picking up another fluffy kitten, this one grey and white. "He'll be staying with us." The cat complained at being lifted, nipping at Sebastian's fingers. "The fatty over there is Chubby-" he said, pointing towards a grey cat who was, admittedly, larger than his siblings.

"That is just mean," Blaine muttered, shaking his head.

"And that's Giles," Hunter finished, gesturing towards the cat sitting at Blaine's feet expectantly looking up at him. The cat was entirely grey except for his white paws and the tip of his tail.

"Hi Giles," Blaine said softly, bending over to pick him up, petting him carefully with two fingers.

"A Companion and a Watcher, because I know you decided that last one Hunt," Shelia assured her best friend. "You guys are so nerdy," she teased, picking up Donna who promptly climbed over to Blaine. "Which names did you really want?"

"I wanted a theme," Hunter confessed.

_No surprise there. Über Organized Hunter._

"I-" Sebastian begun, but was interrupted by Hunter.

"That wasn't a good theme," he said shortly.

"Let's hear!" Shelia said immediately. Donna and Giles had both curled up in Blaine's lap, the young man looking pleased as punch.

_I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. Even the damn cats find him charming._

"Ianto, Jack, Owen and Toshiko," Sebastian said, eyes on his husband.

"And that's a theme how?" she asked, frowning.

"Characters from _Torchwood_," Hunter muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Not _Doctor Who_?" Shelia mock-gasped. "I must confess I'm surprised, Smythe. You abandoning your fandom?" she joked. Sebastian murmured something, seemingly focused on Dalton playing with the shoelaces on a pair of sneakers. "Sorry, didn't catch that?"

"It's a spinn-off," Sebastian muttered.

Shelia laughed so hard Chubby hid under the couch.


	6. You raise me up

**AN: Samuel's funeral, set about a week after "Going under". Also, I'd like you to know I'm currently working on the "they have kids"- prompts (of which there were several). I'll be working a lot the next few days though, so it probably won't be up until next week. -Dorian**

"Now Samuel's son's going to sing for us," the priest said, stepping aside. Hunter squeezed Sebastian's hand as he rose, walking to stand in front of the people gathered in the church.

Sebastian's face was solemn, his posture calm, hands loosely knit together in front of him.

"Thank you all for coming here today to honour my father," he said, letting out a long breath. "I had no idea what to say, I mean, how do you sum up a person who was your entire world when you were a kid? Who always stood by you, supported you, no matter what. Who-" Sebastian quieted, visibly collecting himself. "Dad always liked to come to my performances, so I figured," he shrugged. "He'd appreciate this."

The cantor began playing, soft piano music filling the church.

"_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me."_

Looking around, Hunter saw several people wiping tears from their eyes, Hunter's own tearing up. Sebastian held it together until the third chorus.

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,_" he sang, voice breaking a bit.

"_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas."_

He was audibly crying now, not very loud, but enough to be heard, enough to make his voice a bit hoarse. Hunter raised his voice, helping Sebastian's carry. He could hear Blaine and the other _Warblers_ do the same. Together they helped Sebastian finish the song, their voices filling the church, honouring a very special man.

As if on cue, they all quieted, letting Sebastian sing the last line.

"_You raise me up... To more than I can be." _

Sebastian stood completely still, swallowing several times, trying to keep it together. "Thank you," he said finally, quickly walking over to Hunter again. Hunter put his arm around him, kissing him on the cheek. Sebastian was shaking, leaning his head against his.

"He'd be proud," Hunter whispered. Sebastian nodded jerkingly, then leaned against him, taking the comfort his husband was offering.

_You raise me up, Josh Groban_


	7. Kids

**Based on the following prompts:**

_**Anonymous:**__ It would be awesome if you wrote one where they have the kids_ H_unter was thinking about when Sebastian was in a coma._ _**Anonymous: **_Maybe you could do one about them with a baby **TinkotheWolf:** How about them getting a kid since Hunter seems to want some now? **youmeandnolan: **They talk about having kids _As usual I've done my best. Please let me know what you think._

"Hello fatty!" Sebastian grinned, throwing himself down in the armchair next to Shelia's.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shelia spat, smacking him in the back of his head, other hand resting on her belly.

Sebastian laughed. "Aaw, come on," he said, nudging her.

"You really should stop antagonizing her," Hunter suggested dryly, setting their orders down on the table.

"Right. Sorry Shelia," Sebastian said, still grinning.

"She is a bit chubby, though," Cory agreed, sitting down across from Sebastian.

"I'm pregnant, you asshole," Shelia fumed. Sebastian began snickering. "_What_?"

"I got a girl pregnant," he got out. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Corey smirked.

"Me neither," Hunter muttered, sipping his chai.

-'-'-

"You have to do the breathing-thing!" Sebastian insisted, demonstrating. "Like we practised."

"I _am_ doing the breathing-thing!" Shelia shot back, eyes promising bloody murder.

"So is Sebastian," Hunter remarked amusedly, earning himself a glare from the other two as a doctor walked into the room.

"Hello again, Shelia. I'm doctor John Smith," he introduced himself, turning towards Hunter and Sebastian. "Who's the father?" he inquired, walking over to the bed, looking between the two men standing on each side of Shelia.

"Both of us," Hunter said firmly.

"I see. Who's the biological father?" doctor Smith asked curiously, putting on a glove to check how dilated Shelia was.

"That'd be him," Hunter said, nodding towards Sebastian. He felt a bit uncomfortable, doing his best not to look anywhere below Shelia's neck for both their sakes.

Sebastian had no such qualms. "We wanted tall, handsome children," he explained, taking a step towards doctor Smith, peering curiously at what he was doing.

"I _am_ tall," Hunter snapped. "And handsome," he added as an afterthought.

"Stay away from my vagina, Sebastian, or god help you!" Shelia roared.

"I've never seen a vagina," Sebastian defended himself, stumbling backwards as Shelia caught his arm. "I was just curious."

"AAAAAAA!" she shouted. "Smythe, your fucking baby is- FUCK!"

"Sounds like my kid," Sebastian grinned manically. He'd been hyper ever since Shelia called them to tell them she'd had her first contraction. That was two hours ago. "When do I get to say push?" Sebastian asked the doctor excitedly. Hunter wondered if he could make doctor Smith give his husband a sedative.

"Soon," the doctor promised, smiling. "I'll be back to check on you again, shouldn't be long now." As soon as he'd left Sebastian burst out laughing.

"What?" Both Hunter and Shelia stared at him.

"Doctor _Smith_," Sebastian wheezed. "It's the coolest thing ever." They looked blankly at him. "You think he refers to himself as 'just the doctor'?" he asked, cracking up again.

"Make another _Doctor Who_ reference and I'll shove your entire box-set down your throat," Shelia swore, glaring.

-'-'-

"Would you look at that," Sebastian said softly, hugging Hunter from behind, cuddling him and their daughter. _Their daughter. _Who in their right mind decided it was okay for Sebastian to become a parent? They'd had several rows about it, Hunter had desperately wanted children while Sebastian had never given the matter much thought, not being very keen on it. At least to begin with.

Right now he was kinda glad Hunter had made him change his mind.

"She's so beautiful," Hunter whispered, gently touching the chubby cheek.

"Not to brag, but she's got my DNA," Sebastian smirked. Hunter rolled his eyes, then turned his head to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Let's not argue five years before we have our next one?" he suggested.

"How am I suppose to do this?" Sebastian asked, suddenly terrified, the sheer weight of the responsibility crushing him. "I don't know how to be a dad! What if a screw up? What if she becomes a teen mum and we have to help her raise her kid and her boyfriend hits her and I have to kill him and then I have to go to jail leaving you to support a baby and our teenage daughter on your own."

_Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?_

"... we'll deal with that once she hits puberty."

"I haven't slept for twenty eight hours."

"I can tell." Hunter turned in his arms, smiling, green eyes crinkling at the corners. He didn't look like he'd be turning thirty next year. Sebastian wondered if he'd ever stop seeing the gorgeous boy in the _Dalton_ blazer when he looked at him. "I'm a bit nervous. I mean. She's a girl, and we're not. I just, I'm scared we wont... get her." They looked down at the sleeping baby in Hunter's arms.

"I guess we can just ask Kurt for advise?" Sebastian suggested.

"Idiot," Hunter said fondly.

-'-'-

"_Sebastian!" Hunter ran towards his husband but he wasn't fast enough. "Don't touch him! Bas, run!" Sebastian didn't hear him, and the gang were lifting their bats and Hunter ran and ran but he wasn't fast enough and then there was a series of sickening thuds as Sebastian rolled down the stairs..._

Hunter sat up panting.

_Shit_.

Rubbing his face, he tried to shake the dream off. He wasn't sure what had triggered it, or how something he'd never seen could be so vivid. It hadn't even happened like that, there hadn't been any bats, and Sebastian had noticed them coming. Hunter shook himself.

_It's been nine years. Let it go._

He glanced over at Sebastian's side of the bed, realizing it wasn't occupied. Frowning, he got up, pulling his robe on. Walking silently through the house Hunter anxiously looked around, still on edge from the dream. He stopped mid step and strained his ears. Tiptoeing into the living room, he stood in the doorway for a few moments.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur," Sebastian sang softly to the little boy in his arms. "Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr." He renewed his grip, hoisting him up, the child's arms around his neck, head against his shoulder. Pressing a kiss to his blond curls as he walked around the room, Sebastian tried to make Samuel go back to sleep. The one year old whimpered, clutching his dad. "Nonono, Sam," Sebastian whispered. "Come on, go back to sleep. Let's not wake up your dad and Rose, yeah?" he murmured softly, stroking his back. Hunter flinched in surprise when Dalton butted his head against his leg, then crouched to pet the old, chubby cat. Sebastian started singing softly again, this time a French lullaby.

_Is this really my life?_

Hunter smiled, picking up the large, attention-demanding cat and went over to Sebastian.

"Hey you," he said quietly, touching his back gently. Sebastian turned towards him, smiling tiredly. "You want to switch?" Hunter asked, indicating the cat in his arms.

"He's sleeping," Sebastian whispered.

"Don't jinx it," Hunter whispered back. Sebastian snorted, then kissed him carefully. Hunter sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds. "How long've you been up."

"Only fifteen minutes or so." Sebastian yawned. "Done worse nights." Hunter nodded in agreement. Rose had been a restless baby. "Now, Samuel Ianto Smythe, will you let your dads get some sleep?" Sebastian murmured, choking another yawn. They'd decided to give the children Sebastian's last name, Hunter insisting on it in fact, wanting as little as possible to do with his parents. It killed him they hadn't met their grandchildren. He wasn't even sure they knew they'd become grandparents.

"I can't believe I let you name him Ianto," he mock-complained, distracting himself from his dark thoughts.

"It's a nice name." Sebastian looked smug. "We named Rose for your grandmother and your best friend," he reminded him.

"Because Shelia is a complete stranger to you," Hunter drawled. "Besides, I know you 'secretly' tell people we named her after Rose Tyler." Sebastian tried to look outraged, then shrugged in agreement. "Let's put this guy, and this guy," he indicated the cat. "And ourselves to bed."

-'-'-

"Just saying, it's her sweet sixteen, if she really wants one-" Hunter tried to reason once again.

"No dogs in my house," Sebastian said firmly.

"Oh come on, Dalton won't mind. He'd boss any dog-"

"_I'd _mind-" Sebastian interrupted himself as the main subject of their conversation walked into the kitchen.

"God morning, dads," Rose chirped.

"Good morning, brat," Sebastian answered, sipping his coffee, pretending to be engrossed in the paper. He put on his best poker face, glancing at Hunter.

"Good morning," Hunter said, rolling his eyes at him. "What time was the parent-teacher meeting?"

"Six," Rose answered, pulling her long, blond hair away from her face. "Did you buy more oatmeal?" she asked, searching the cupboards.

"Did you put it on the list?" Hunter asked, pouring milk on his cereals.

"Well no. But I told you-"

"Your dad is old, and if you don't write it down he'll forget," Sebastian said from behind the newspaper, snickering to himself.

"We're the same age," Hunter snapped, kicking him in the shin. "Ow! What the-?" He glared at Sebastian who'd just plucked one of his hairs.

"Grey hair," he insisted. Rose snickered.

"Oh fuck you," Hunter grumbled.

"Dad, don't cuss," Samuel said firmly, entering the kitchen with Dalton in tow. Sebastian snorted. The thirteen year old could be a bit precocious when it suited him, having developed a rather dry sense of humour recently. The blonde curls had obviously not been brushed as they were standing in every direction.

"You feel prepared for today?" Sebastian asked him, having helped him study yesterday.

"Uh huh." Sam scratched the cat behind the ear. "Maths easy." He sat down and poured himself a glass of juice. "Is Blaine still coming tonight? He wrote his flight was delayed several hours."

"I'm not sure," Hunter frowned. "Kurt said he was exhausted." Sam's face fell. His godfather had just returned after spending several months in London, having gotten the part as Raul in _Phantom of the Opera. _He was home visiting for a week, dividing his time between New York and Lima.

"Call him and try some emotional blackmail," Rose suggested. "Remind him he missed your birthday or something."

"That's my girl," Sebastian muttered under his breath, Hunter snorting.

"Or call Kurt and make him drag him here," Rose advised. "Speaking of Kurt, if you buy me a dog, I want a _labrador_ or a _golden retriever._ Preferably a girl._"_

"How is Kurt related to dogs?" Sam drawled.

"On his father's side," Sebastian snarked, sipping his coffee.

"What am I supposed to eat if I can't have porridge?" Rose complained.

"_Lembas_ bread," Sebastian offered.

"Haha, you're so funny, dad." She grudgingly began buttering a slice of toast. "You finished with that?" she asked, indicating the paper.

"Here." He handed her part two. "Gimme five minutes."

"If you divide something with something smaller than one it becomes more instead of less, right?" Sam suddenly asked, pausing with his spoon halfway to his mouth.

"Yep," Sebastian confirmed.

"I gotta go," Hunter said, getting up. "You want me to pick you up before the meeting, or are you staying in school until then?"

"Shelia said she'd pick me up. We're going shopping, she said she'd buy me running shoes as an early birthday present."

"Okay." Hunter put his cup in the sink, rinsing his plate. "See you tonight." He gave Sebastian a quick kiss. "Love you. Good luck, Sam." He paused. "Am I in for any surprises tonight, Rose?"

Rose widened her green eyes innocently. "Of course not, daddy."

"Right."

"My daughter," Sebastian mimed, pointing at himself.

Of that, there was no doubt.


	8. The list

**AN:** Hi! New chapter, sorry it's taken me so long...

I'm currently writing on the "they have a second wedding with friends and family" prompt, which will hopefully be up at the end of the week.

Please let me know if you like my work. Don't forget, reviews gave birth to the fools-series ;) - Dorian

-'-'-

_**Don't flirt with Hunter's friends**_

_**No Doctor Who quotes in public **__**Doctor Who quotes are only allowed if Buffy quotes are**_

_**Quoting while talking to random strangers **__**IS NOT OKAY**__His name was _ _Alonso__ your argument is invalid_

_If a man in a blue box comes along all bets are off_

_**Wibbly wobbly timey wimey is not a reasonable excuse for being late**_

_**Dalton is not allowed to sleep on the bed**_ _Dalton will always sleep on the bed_ _o__n Sebastian's side __**Where he wants to**__ Like I wrote, on my side_

additions

_Shirtless Sundays_ _**Not when we have visitors! **__They don't mind I'm fucking gorgeous_

_**Don't flirt with Hunter's aunt**_

_**Don't flirt with her Husband**_

_**Sebastian will not smoke**_ _Only when partying __**When he wants to sleep on the couch**_

_**Sebastian will not flirt with Hunter's ex-girlfriend**_ _Hunter will get a sense of humor_

_**Don't flirt with the mailman **__Unless he's cute__**No**_

_Hunter will not steal Sebastian's socks_

additions

_**David Tennant is not a god**_ _Blasphemy_!

_Hunter will never ever hide Sebastian's Doctor Who box-set because IT'S NOT FUNNY_ _**It's hilarious**_

_If the Doctor is once again accidentally cloned and makes a move on Sebastian, Sebastian will get Dalton in the divorce _ _**Sebastian needs to get a life **__ I don't need a life, I just need a Doctor_

_When in disagreement over what to watch, _Torchwood season 2 _episodes 1, 12 or 13 is a good compromise __**Just because it's James Marsters doesn't mean it's Spike **__Oh my David Tennant! How awesome would that be?_

_**No more double dates. Ever.**_

_**Do not "sneak" Dalton extra food, he's been gaining weight lately **__I've done no such thing __**Oh please**_

addition

_NO DOGS_

addition

_The Dog is not allowed to sleep on the bed_

additions

_The Dog_ _**Willow**__ is not allowed to sleep on Sebastian's side of the bed_

_**Sebastian will never wear a fez in public again **__Fezes are cool__**No **__Pretty sure I wrote you needed to get a sense of humor_

addition

_Willow can sleep on Sebastian's side of the bed as long as Dalton doesn't mind_

_Rose will not get knocked up by her ugly boyfriend_ **Funny dad, reeeeeally funny**

addition

_Rose is not taking Willow with her when she goes to college, she's the family's dog _ **She's ****my**** dog. This list is stupid** _You're grounded_

-'-'-

**AN:** Oh, by the way! I'm still trying to fulfill your other prompts, but stuff keeps getting in the way. Sorry. If you want to prompt me (in this verse or in general) do write me a line here or preferably on my tumblr (dorianbeingawesome) and I'll do my best.

If you like crossovers, I write A LOT of those.

Okay, I'm done advertising. Hope you enjoyed my fic.


	9. Happily ever after

**AN: "Me" prompted: I'd really like seeing them have a second, 'real' wedding with friends. I've done my best. I have also cut down on the Doctor Who references. Heh. Set about a year after the end of "Going under".**

**Please let me know what you think? I haven't gotten many reviews for these fics lately, I just want to know if you guys like what you're reading -Dorian**

-'-'-

"Surprise!" Hunter and Sebastian stopped short of entering the place Jeff had rented for his birthday party. They were more or less forced to, considering a large crowd blocked their way in. Sebastian wasn't sure, but he thought there might be a hundred people or so. There were green balloons here and there, gold and green streamers were laid out on the two long tables, curling around vases with blue flowers.

"Um-?" Hunter said, looking around, brow furrowed. Sebastian suddenly realized these were people he knew. Well, obviously he'd figured he'd know some of them, he and Jeff had gone to school together after all, but he was quite sure Jeff didn't know his cousins or Hunter's aunt. Then again, she was single...

_In the name of your sanity, do not finish that thought._

"Surprise," Shelia repeated, walking up to them.

"You do realize it's Jeff's birthday, and that he was the one to send the invitations?" Sebastian drawled.

"Nu-huh," Shelia grinned, grabbing his chin. "Trent and _I_ sent the invitations. And it's _your_ party." She was wearing feathered green lashes. It was terribly distracting.

Sebastian glanced at his husband. "Close your mouth _dear_, you'll catch flies," he sassed.

"Happy belated wedding!" Blaine cheered, like he was too happy to contain it anymore.

_Someone's been sipping the punch. _Sebastian suddenly realized what he'd said.

"Happy belated-?" Hunter began, clearly having had the same thought, but was interrupted, as per usual, by Shelia.

"Well, you guys did this cliché Vegas thing, just the two of you and _me,_" she threw a smug smile at the crowd. "So we thought," she shrugged.

"You've been through hell this past year," Trent said solemnly, handing Sebastian and Hunter a plastic bag each.

"It was time for a fucking party," Jeff winked.

"There's cake!" Blaine beamed. "C'mon!" He bounced off, a sighing Kurt following. Sebastian laid his arm around Hunter's shoulders.

"Okay, who spiked Blaine's punch?" he demanded, smile tugging at his lips. Three hands sheepishly went up.

-'-'-

Sebastian felt completely overwhelmed. Their friends had thought of everything. The food, barbecue and potato salad, delicious wine and champagne. Even clothes. The bags had contained simple, tasteful black suits and green shirts, a wedding gift from Sebastian's cousins.

During dinner, several people had held small speeches, Hunter's aunt Millie becoming really emotional, making most people reach for their napkins as she assured 'her boys' she loved them and was on their kept their champagne glasses full, making it difficult to keep count on how much they's had to drink. Hunter's eyes were a bit glazed over, Sebastian suspected he looked pretty much the same. Sebastian kissed him to a choir of catcalls from _the Warblers. _The only thing that could possibly have made this night better would be if his dad had been there. Shelia had printed a picture of Samuel, setting the framed photo next to Sebastian.

_Overwhelmed. Yeah._

"Time for the vows!" Shelia, the toast master, exclaimed.

Sebastian would have liked a bit more of a warning. Well, in all fairness Kurt had discreetly muttered in Sebastian's ear one hour ago, but as they'd been kinda busy, Sebastian really didn't have any idea what to say. They were ushered to stand up, facing each other. Sebastian cleared his throat, suddenly glad for the amount of champagne he'd had.

"You are one of the most stubborn people I know and you steal my socks, don't think I haven't noticed." He mock-frowned, making Hunter roll his eyes. "I can't imagine a life without you", he said simply, looking seriously at his husband, squeezing the hand in his. "You're the-" he searched for words then grinned. "You're the Ianto to my Jack. No, you're the River to my Doctor," he decided.

Hunter snorted. "Thank you sweetie," he snarked, making their audience snicker.

"Seriously though," Sebastian continued. "I love you. I'm so glad I've got you and you've got me and we'll look after each other." He kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Even though I steal your socks," Hunter acknowledged.

"Yup, despite that." Sebastian kissed him again because he looked very kissable, had in fact looked that way for, well, years. Hunter kissable Clarington. Clarington-_Smythe_.

_Maybe I should drink some water?_

Hunter took a deep breath. Sebastian suddenly felt nervous.

_He looks so serious. Brace yourself, Bas._

"When I was waiting for you to wake up at the hospital," Hunter began, gently stroking his hand with his thumb, "I had a lot of time to think. And I realized that the thing I regretted wasn't us fighting. It was not coming out sooner, treating you like shit to be honest." Sebastian shook his head, Hunter ignoring him. "And I just wanted the chance to show you that-" Hunter made a searching gesture with his free hand. "That I really do love you. And we were lucky 'cause you're fine," Hunter's voice trembled a bit, Sebastian could see people wiping their eyes in his peripheral vision, himself blinking hard, unprepared for this. Hunter usually wasn't very big on emotions, and Sebastian could tell he was a bit uncomfortable, the champagne probably helping him find his courage. Sebastian took the speech as the gift it was. Hunter had pushed himself so hard this past year to show Sebastian he wasn't ashamed of him, even in situations like this, when it made him slightly uneasy. "And I'm so fucking grateful everyday for that," he cleared his throat, swallowing thickly. 'Cause, you know, I can't really imagine my life without you either." Sebastian wiped a tear from his cheek, sliding his arms around his waist, hugging him.

_IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou._ Hunter kissed his hair softly before adding, "and I promise, even when we're both a hundred years old, I'll still steal your socks."

-'-'-

The tables had been moved to the sides and the lights had been lowered to make room for a dance floor. Hunter had managed to drag Sebastian through some kind of waltz, morphing into a nice slow dance.

"Now, as everyone here knows there was love at first sight between the happy couple. Sunshine and rainbows and promises of eternal devotion," Trent began to general laughter. He stood in the middle of the empty dance floor, cheeks bright red, hands shoved in the pockets of his black blazer.

"Just like Sebastian and I have been the best of friends since day one," Kurt cut in, making everyone laugh again.

"Okay, so maybe that's not how it happened," Trent amended as Jeff, wearing a _Dalton_ uniform, ran onto the 'stage'.

"Mr Smythe, so glad you decided to grace us with your presence," Blaine snapped, also stepping forward, sadly not wearing his _Dalton_ Blazer.

"My pleasure, sir," Jeff, 'Sebastian', drawled, smirking.

"I'd like to introduce you to Hunter Clarington," Blaine, supposedly playing the role of their old principal, said. Nick stepped forward, also wearing the uniform. "The new Captain of the _Warblers_."

Sebastian laughed as a loud "DUN DUN DUUUN!" sounded.

"Charmed," 'Sebastian' drawled as they shook.

"Very," 'Hunter' said in the same tone.

"Days became weeks," Trent said, "and it became obvious to us all that they were meant to be-"

"Mortal enemies," Pete, another _Warbler_, filled in.

"Alright, this is Hunter Clarington," 'Sebastian' informed the _Warblers. _All of them were on stage now, all of them wearing the oh-so familiar blazers. "Apparently I'm not a great leader, so he'll take the position while I disobey everything he says." That line caused a couple of snickers. Hunter nudged Sebastian, raising his eyebrows. Sebastian maturely blew him a raspberry.

"Hello," 'Hunter' said, glaring at 'Sebastian'.

"They were unsure of each other at first, then one day..." Trent trailed off. 'Sebastian' turned against 'Hunter', frowning.

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" he began singing.

"I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you," 'Hunter' continued.

"My pulse is rushing." They began walking around, glancing at each other.

"My head is reeling."

"My face is flushing."

"What is this feeling?" they chorused. "Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name? Yes..." They turned sharply against each other. "Loathing. Unadulterated loathing." Sebastian, along with everyone else, burst out laughing.*

-'-'-

"You're not supposed to choke your spouse with the cake," Hunter glared, wiping cake off his face with a napkin. They had retreated to the bathroom after cutting the cake, Hunter having gotten a large piece smeared all over his face by his loving husband. Said husband was leaning against the sink, munching on another, un-demolished piece.

"It's tradition!" Sebastian insisted. "You're just mad I was quicker," he grinned, hoping the moment had been captured by several cameras. Scooping a piece of cake from Hunter's chin he popped it into his own mouth. "Mmm, chocolate," he said, eyes sparkling.

"Fuck you," Hunter sulked.

"Later, 's rude to leave too early," Sebastian said between chews, making Hunter roll his eyes.

"You went there. Of course you went there."

"'course." Sebastian tried to lick some whipped cream off Hunter's cheek only to be thwarted by Hunter shoving the remaining piece of cake in his face.

"Whoops?" he offered unapologetically. Opening the taps he bent over to wash his face.

"I love cake," Sebastian grinned, completely unruffled, chewing with his mouth open, trying to capture the crumbs before they reached his suit. Following Hunter's example, he too splashed some water on his face, wiping it off with a paper towel.

"You're beginning to sound like Blaine," Hunter remarked dryly as they exited the bathroom.

"I LOVE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE," Sebastian exclaimed, arms in the air.

"Glad to hear it," Shelia, just walking by, said, giving him the thumbs-up.

-'-'-

They didn't leave in a carriage pulled by six white horses. They didn't ride off into the sunset or got whisked away on a magic carpet. They didn't even leave in a blue box.

As it turned out, those things weren't needed for a happily ever after.

*What is this feeling? - Wicked.


End file.
